


Waking the Bear

by tersa (alix)



Series: Dragon Age:Present Imperfect [4]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot, Porn, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alix/pseuds/tersa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt, <i>notamorningperson!Nate...and an f!Hawke who has things to do - no porn required, but grumpy!Nate and sleepy!Nate (and possibly handsy!Nate) could be appropriate?</i></p><p>Porn happened anyway.</p><p>(I've been sitting on this fic for months now trying to finish a longer fic that would fall chronologically between "Past Present Imperfect: Epilogue v2" and this one, but as the WIP just isn't happening, have this one just to get it out.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking the Bear

At cock crow, Marian opened her eyes and rubbed at them with a hand, clearing them of sleep. Exhaustion still clung to her after another midnight Joining, this one unsuccessful, but her off day coincided with Nathaniel’s, for once, and he’d promised her a remedial archery lesson she was determined to take him up on.

He still slept, though, back to her with his arm clutching the pillow his head rested on, lips parted as he slumbered.

The sound of activity picked up in the courtyard, the creak of the gates opening, wagon tires rolling over the cobblestones, the squawk of chickens as someone entered the coop to feed them and collect eggs. Impatiently, she shook his shoulder. “Hey, wake up. It’s morning.”

With a snort, he awoke, fingers clutching at the pillow reflexively before he relaxed, a scowl marring his expression. He groaned and closed his eyes again.

Sighing with mild exasperation, she rolled off her belly to kneel, using two hands to shake him again. “Come on, you promised me a lesson.”

“That was before I was up until the small hours after a long week,” he grumbled.

“I was, too,” she reminded him, “but I need the practice.” She punched his shoulder. “Up, Howe.”

In answer, he pulled his pillow out and smacked her upside the head with it. Re-settling on his folded arms, he muttered, “Let me sleep, woman.”

She laughed, crawling over him as another form of annoyance, jostling him as much as possible so he fell to his back and she was straddling him. Grabbing his upper arms, she tugged. “You’ll feel better after you’ve had some breakfast and get out to the field.”

He cheated. From dead weight, he moved, a leg knocking hers out from under her, disrupting her balance, and before she could regain it, he seized her arms in turn to push into her fall. Rolling her, he used the momentum to land atop, pinning her with his weight. She lay there, momentarily stunned by how swiftly the tables had turned, but on recovering her wits, realized that the straddle had become him laying between her legs, and that he was looking down at her. With deliberate slowness, he said, “I’ll feel better after more sleep.”

From her new vantage point, she pushed, rather than pulled, on his shoulders to try to get him up. “You’re awake, now, you may as well—“ Her words cut off as her mouth became occupied by his kissing her.

“—go back to bed,” he said, finishing her sentence when he was done.

“If you think one kiss is going to distract me, you’re—“ Again, he interrupted, his lips pressing against hers until they parted, his tongue tasting in little, cat-like licks. She became aware of a stirring between her legs, where his groin touched her, and tiny puff of air escaped her lungs.

He pulled back again, his hair falling around his face to curtain them both, the ends tickling her cheeks. “I’m what?” he asked with faint amusement.

“Sadly mistaken,” she said breathily. “Dammit, Howe,” she complained, as he loosened one hand from his grip on her arm to run the palm down her side, a thumb caressing the curve of her breast as it bulged out from beneath his body, down to where her hip remained pinned against his thigh. He shivered at the incidental contact with his leg, and she felt him harden more. “I’m trying to get you up.”

“I think you’re doing a remarkable job of it at the moment,” he murmured huskily.

As his hand traveled back up her side, she retorted. “That’s not what I meant.”

His fingers folded over her shoulder, thumb resting in the hollow of her collarbone. “Do you want me to stop?”

“Are you going to get up and go out to the field with me if I do?”

He smiled at her grumpiness. “No. It’s my day off. I’d like to sleep in.”

“Then, no,” she said, conceding with ill-grace, “I don’t want you to stop. Although I don’t see how this is sleeping in,” she added while he dropped his face to begin nuzzling at her throat.

“Because afterwards,” he explained between soft bites with his lips and tongue that caused her skin to flush with warmth and her body begin to tremble with arousal, “I’m hoping you’ll be so tired you’ll let _me_ sleep some more.”

She squirmed, rubbing her body against his as a tease. “Maybe. But what if I’m not?”

His path brought him back up to the corner of her mouth. “Then I guess we’ll need to keep going until I finally tire you out.” When he kissed her this time, she yielded to it, parting her lips and welcoming his tongue with her own when it slid past her teeth. He took his time, sucking on her nipples until they were hard and swollen, sending spikes of sensation down to her sex that he explored with fingers and tongue until she was thoroughly wet, her hips tilting into him until she came, waves of ecstasy riding through the contraction of her muscles until she gasped in a breath and collapsed.

He crawled up the mattress to curl beside her, kissing her gently, his breath noisy against her cheek. His hand roamed across her belly and hips while his erection pressed into her side. Smiling, he asked, “How about now?”

“Not quite yet,” she answered, a grin tugging at the corner of her mouth, “although that was good. Let me try something.” Rolling in his embrace to face him, she gathered his manhood in her hands and began stroking, feeling rewarded by the sigh that escaped him and his eyes fluttering closed. In the lull after her own satiation, she could focus solely on him and his pleasure, the way his breath caught when she changed the rhythm, the abandon with which he gave himself over to pushing into her touch. As heavy breathing slid into noisy whimpers as he neared his release, she felt renewed desire unfurl. With a nudge, she sent him to his back, unwinding her hands from his cock, only to straddle him again, this time with deliberate purpose as she positioned herself to sheath him.

His response was immediately and electric. His hands clamped onto her waist as he buried himself into her, shoulders digging into the mattress, his eyes, glassy, opening to meet her gaze and watch. She gave him a show, peeling one hand out of his grip to cover a breast and arching her back to thrust them to prominence in reaction to the feel of his palm caressing the hardened nipple and aureole. Rocking her hips into him, once, twice, thrice, he jerked on the fourth, a groan exploding from his chest as he shuddered and climaxed, filling her.

She waited several seconds before withdrawing, pulling herself off to leave him laying there while he subsided, using the interlude to clean herself haphazardly before seating herself cross-legged next to him on the bed. He’d recovered enough to open his eyes, a hand straying to caress her knee. A silent question was in his expression.

She grinned. “No. Now get _up_.”


End file.
